wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon
Armageddon (can also be called Meteor Shower because it rains meteors) is the most powerful weapon in all of Worms. This super weapon first appeared in Worms Armageddon. It is considered a super weapon due to its effect of mass destruction - it can reduce a vast landscape into a couple of small islands. Effect When the weapon is activated, meteors start falling from the sky. A meteor's explosion radius is as large as a Dynamite's explosion radius. It can destroy a landscape with a few meteors. Worms that get caught in the Armageddon are usually exposed worms, but the meteors can also hit worms that are underground. The worms that usually don't get hit are underground worms in the center-bottom of the landscape. Armageddon causes the view to shake like an Earthquake, but it doesn't actually shake worms. Electromagnets will have an affect on asteroids, even though they are rock, not metal. Using the Armageddon Make sure you are deep in the landscape, just above water, and then simply press the Fire Button. Tips & Tricks *When playing a scheme with lots of rare weapons being infinite, the chances of an Armageddon in crates are higher. *The best place to hide from an Armageddon is the innermost part of a landscape. Just make sure you're not too close to the water, in case an asteroid hits your worm and knocks you into the water, or if the enemy survives afterwards and uses an Indian Nuclear Test (if he has one). *In Worms Forts: Under Siege, the landscape is indestructible, so hiding under even the thinnest roofs may be safe. *A large disadvantage of the Armageddon is that the Armageddon's target is random, so it's dependent on blind luck. *If the player knows that the enemy will use an Armageddon, the player might want to place two Electro Magnets to repel the meteors. Trivia *It is impossible to calculate damage per meteor. The meteors' targets are random, thus making it hard to determine a direct, one-time hit. Plus, it is not uncommon for a hit worm to be thrown off the landscape, and if not, they would take fall damage. This results in inaccurate readings. *The Armageddon is the game's most devastating superweapon, alongside the Concrete Donkey, due to its ability to effect landscape destruction. *Because comets come from the sky, and outer space takes it's toll, the Armageddon can be thought of as a God Power weapon. So be prepared when God strikes back! *When you try to take cover with a Pneumatic Drill, the meteors can destroy vast amounts of landscape so there is no need to take evasive action. This is because your worm could die or not. It is called the "Asteroid Principal" or "Lunar Lottery", so it is just a matter of luck! *If you are playing on Worms 2: Armageddon (Xbox version only) with Training - Firing Range 1 or 3, you can fire another weapon if the Armageddon weapon is active, with the exception of another Armageddon. This is useful if you want two weapons firing at once - provided that one of them is an Armageddon. *Although it may be the most powerful weapon, it's not really the best weapon to use in some situations, as it usually causes draws and sometimes, if you're unlucky, it can kill all ''your ''worms and the enemy can survive. It's never certain what may happen. *The Armageddon is considered to be the ''true ''ultimate weapon of the Darksiders, not the Buffalo of Lies. Gallery Armageddonscreen.png|The Armageddon In Action. Repelled Armageddon.png|The Electromagnet repelling a meteor (of Armageddon) Weap godp 5.gif|Armageddon in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons Category:Superweapons Category:Reloaded Weapons Category:2nd Generation Weapons Category:3rd Generation Weapons